Hello
by berrychi84
Summary: What would happen if Grimmjow and Orihime never showed up to save Ichigo after Ulquiorra fought him? Songfic for HichiIchi. Hello by Evanescence.


Title: Hello  
Paring: Hichigo/Ichigo  
rating: work safe? no sex, yes to swearing... nothing suggested.  
Warnings: Character death (I know, I'm sorry), ficcage in hopes to make you sad? (bonus points for me if you cry!)  
Summary: What would have happened if Grimmjow and Orihime hadn't come to save Ichigo? (not saying this is what WOULD have happened, that was just a question... . )  
Song: Hello- Evanescence

_Play ground school bell rings... again___

It wasn't sure what had happened, but It knew it wasn't good. It had been locked inside the teen for the longest time, It no longer new what was happening outside of this inner world. But It could hear. It could hear gasps of pain, and laughter much like It's own. Laughter that sounded too much like a bell. _"King... why are you laughing?"_

_Rain clouds come to play... again___

It was raining, as usual. God how It hated the rain. It had thought they would have been gone longer then this. Clouds never came when the king was fighting nowadays. But It supposed rain was good right now. Rain would wash away this blood that seemed to be seeping out of every nook and cranny there was.

Something. Was. _Very_. Wrong.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?___

The king must have plugged ears or something. It could hear shouts of _"You're lying! Rukia can't be dead! Move out of the way so I can save her, Ulquiorra!"_ She was dead, It knew that and It knew the king knew that. He was just very much in denial.

But that was before the fight. Now, now there was only silence. Silence of the rain, silence of the blood, silence of... everything.

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...___

"King!" There was no answer, which was funny, the white being thought, because he usually answered to that with a 'shut up!'. "Aibou, what is going on out there? Let me out already! Stop just using my powers and let me fight!"

Still, silence. This was getting most frustrating for the inner creature, one could observe, as it paced and tensed it's fists angrily. It could feel the presence of that Espada moving away, and growled. "Why is he leaving, king?! You haven't killed him yet! Kill him before he leaves! God DAMN it let me _OUT!_"

Force, the hollow realized, is what it took to call the teen out. It heard the familiar _thump_ of his king landing in their world. This meant he had lost, obviously. And now, It was seriously pissed. It turned around to yell at his foolish partner but stopped.

_Hello___

He wasn't moving. Why the hell wasn't he moving? Why was there so much blood? Why wasn't he in Bankai any more? The hollow wanted answers. "OLD MAN!" It called. It wanted to speak to that sword. It knelt by the body and shook him slightly. "Ichigo... common you twat, fucking talk to me!"

More silence, which was starting to make It twitch. Did the king not realize by now that It was here to listen to him? The hollow would always be here for him. "Hello!?"

_If I smile and don't... believe___

"He's gone, Shirosaki." That bastard Zangetsu always picked the best times to show up. "What are you yakking about?" The man closed his eyes. "I said, hollow, he's gone. Leave him rest in peace."

It was a minute or two before the white being replied, smiling fakely. "I don't believe you. That doesn't make sense!"

_Soon I know I'll wake... from this dream___

"If he was dead, we would be gone too! Stop making up bullshit, you stupid fucking sword! He's just passed out. Soon... he'll wake up... and-and he'll get an ear full from me for being so fucking weak!"

Zangetsu said nothing, and started to disappear. The hollow jumped and grabbed for him. "Where are you going?! I haven't finished talking to you yet!"

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken___

There was initial shock, of course, when the hollow turned Ichigo over. It's eyes kept sweeping over him like a hawk, wondering why there was such a large hole in his chest. There shouldn't be one there... It _knows_ there shouldn't be one there.

"This is... this is easily fixable! What the hell was that guy saying? I'll just... yeah.. and then we are going to have a nice chat about how to properly treat this body... you HEAR me?!"

_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide...___

The lie hurt more then it should have. But It really didn't want to hear the truth. It didn't want to listen to the truth. "We had just begun to understand each other, king, and now... you ANSWER me! I want to HEAR you aibou! COME ON!!"

The silence hurt more then the lies ever would. It's face was scrunched into a very distraught way. It wouldn't break, fucking _hell_ It wouldn't break...

"King..."

_Don't cry___

"...Please, don't die... please... Ichigo!"

It wasn't crying. Hollows don't mourn. And _IT_ certainly didn't cry. It was the rain, god damn it, not tears running down the pale cheek.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

"I thought... we had a deal! We had an understanding! You weren't supposed to die before me! I was always supposed to go first! Your... You're Ichigo for fucks sake! Every body's fucking hero... the knight in shining armour... my... life."

_Hello, I'm still here___

"You said you wouldn't leave me, king! You said so... and then you fucking kissed me! You promised me! Look what your doing to me you fucking bastard! I'm a hollow! I shouldn't have feelings! I shouldn't be crying! I shouldn't _love_ you!!"

It dropped its head onto the body, already growing cold. It was sobbing silently now, squeezing the shinigami's hand. "I'm still here, king, I'm still here. Not with you... just here... please... take me with you already! A horse is _nothing_ without it's king!"

_All that's left of yesterday...___

Particles were slowing disappearing. Everything around them was going. This world had no reason to stay anymore. No reason to exist. The hollow didn't watch as everything around them disappeared until it was only the two of them.

_-"Hichi, you know I love you, right?"-___

_-"What ever you say king."-___

_-"Stop calling me that! We are equals now, you hear me? Call me Ichigo!"-___

_-"Ichi...go."-___

Slowly, ever so slowly, It started on It's way as well. It looked up quickly, still clutching his partner's limp hand, and pulled him close as they both broke away into nothing.

"I'm here... I'm right here with you aibou..."

_-"I love you... Hichigo"-___

"I love you... I love you, Ichigo…"


End file.
